Never a Normal Day
by trust-lie-write
Summary: It is Harry's third year and a strange boy shows up to protect Hogwarts and her students from enemies that prove more dangerous than ever before. A story of friendship and strength of will. No Pairings...yet. rated T just to be safe...


Everyone is sitting in the dining hall of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry enjoying yet another delicious lunch. Every student and professor is in their own respective places, quite understandable as they have been in school for several weeks now. Of course, the golden trio could be easily found together sitting among their fellow third years. The red headed boy was busy inhaling his food and drink as the bushy haired girl scolded him on his reproachful eating habits. The scarred boy, Harry, who sat across from them, was trying his best to block out the etiquette lesson and loud munching coming from his best friends. Ron continued to stuff the delectable food in his mouth while Hermione's warning voice barely met his ears. The hall was full of chatter among all four rectangular tables. Such tables clearly labeled by colors and names representing their respective houses. All in all, this day was normal. As normal as a wizarding school could get of course. The rivalry between the houses present, the respect, or in some cases fear for the professors, and many students enjoying their meal. Yes, today was a normal day.

But as always, this normalcy wouldn't last long. Soon Hagrid, who rarely ever came in for lunch because of his job as gamekeeper, entered the hall with a frantic and anxious air. He seemed to half run, half walk to the wise headmaster Dumbledore only to whisper something in his ear. Dumbledore's eyes widened for a moment, but his composure instantly returned as he smiled sweetly. He then stood calmly and walked to the podium placed in front of the four house tables. By this time silence reigned in the dining hall as all eyes were fixated on either Hagrid or the headmaster. Dumbledore gained all eyes as he cleared his throat, "It seems we have ourselves a visitor. Someone we should be humbled to meet. So I assume you will all be respectful for he knows more than anyone could imagine." At this statement chatter erupted in the hall and Dumbledore quickly silenced them with a raised hand. He looked to the door and said in a powerful voice that echoed off the walls, "Please come in."

The doors opened with a large thump and a magnificent sight met the student's and professor's eyes. A centaur entered the room. Everyone in the hall was staring wide-eyed for they knew centaurs were old and wise creatures, even more so than Dumbledore himself, and they tended to stay away from wizards at all costs; and vice versa. Why would one of their isolated neighbors come out of the forbidden forest now? It was soon realized by the mark on his chest, that this centaur was also the leader of their clan, Firenze, known for his nobility and strength. "Albus, young one, I bring you news as well as something else."

Albus Dumbledore eyed the high ranking centaur with interest, "and what is the news Firenze?" The centaur returned Dumbledore's stare and stated, "During the early light of this morn, my colony and I detected a force within our grounds. But this force proved too much for my people and your measly magic would have no effect on this creature of the dark." Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise as did every other wizard in the hall.

"What was the result of the confrontation? From what I can see, you look well."

"I would be dead if it were not for one who came to our aid. Wielding a force of light that cancelled out that of the dark which attacked us, he is now our savior as well as yours for I have no doubt that your people would have been next."

"Who is this one of light as you say? I think we all owe this being our gratitude."

"Oh Albus, you owe him much more, his eyes speak that of one who has lived through more than you or I combined, yet his years are miniscule. I have him upon my back for he is wounded from the battle. This wound would leave any of us out of commission for months. And frankly, it was not his mistake in battle that caused the wound; it was the brash personality of one of my sons who dove into battle without thought. The boy saved my sons life and in return suffered from a middle wound. That is why I am here, I sense greatness from this child loved by god, but despised by many. I hope you will do me the duty of caring for the boy within your healing facilities."

Dumbledore solemnly nodded his head, "of course." Then Firenze reached toward his back and held a small form in his arms which seemed wrapped up in a blanket. "Madame Pomfrey." Dumbledore said nodding to the nurse. She hurried over to the unconscious form and removed the blanket hesitantly. Everyone in the dining hall gasped simultaneously, all except for Firenze, as a young boy, no more than 15, with shocking white hair was revealed. The boy had pale flawless skin only marred by a scar on the left side of his face that reached above his eye, disappearing under his bangs, to his jaw line angling his chin. The jagged red line seemed to emphasize his dangerous beauty. Once everyone had taken in the young boy's appearance Madame Pomfrey, finally moving again, began studying him-looking for the wound. Suddenly she gasped. The whole front of his shirt, which she thought was red, was in fact soaked in crimson blood. She quickly lifted up his shirt to inspect the damage. What she saw was an intricate number of scars weaving across a toned torso and chest varying in size and shape. She wanted to look away. How could someone so young… no. She had a job to do. On his side the opened wound that was spilling the crimson color into the boy's shirt began to glow. A white blinding light came from the boy's side and faded away almost as fast as it had appeared leaving behind a thin white scar in its place.

A wound that should have taken at least four days to heal, even with the wizard's superior healing skills, repaired in the matter of seconds. Silence filled the hall. Not even Firenze and Dumbledore could hide their shocked expressions. Then the unexpected happened, the boy's eyes flashed open and just as quickly he was on his feet. Though the occupants in the room were staring into deep silver eyes that seemed to look into their souls, but a slight whirring began to sound as his left eye marred by the scar was covered by winding gears and cogs that spun around his once silver eye which turned crimson red matching the front of his shirt. There was silence as the boy looked around the room with a piercing gaze only to stop to look into Dumbledore's shocked blue eyes. "Excuse me sir, but you might want to move." The boy spoke in a calm and melodic voice. His voice could have easily been a soothing tune but anyone could hear the urgency and authority behind it.

Just as he finished his statement he was, in an instant, beside the headmaster, "Please brace yourself." Then an explosion resounded from above Dumbledore's head. Once the dust cleared a large spherical entity remained which can only be described as a metallic creature with barreled guns and a mask of a human at the center. Everyone in the room could feel the cold shuddering darkness that seeped off of it in a deathly dark aura. In an instant all of the professors had their wands aimed at the creature firing spell after spell only to be bounced off. Firenze's voice was heard above all, "Fools! Have you no conscience? Still yourself!" All of the professors froze from the booming voice. A small "thank you." Was heard and a white flash was suspended in air only to come back down in an instant. The threatening machine which was previously poised above their heads now lay in ashes at the professors' feet. The boy encircled in white, seems to descend from the heavens and once he reached the stone paved floors his audience got a closer look at his appearance.

He was wrapped in a feathered cloak that stretched and flowed throughout the hall emitting a faint glow, obviously something of great power. That glow seems to be giving off a protective aura that took over everybody in the room. And upon the boy's face rested a silver and grey mask that gave him an air of a mysterious warrior. And as quickly as the items appeared, they disappeared only leaving the calm boy standing in his original crimson long sleeved shirt with black pants, tall boots, and white gloves.

He looked to the headmaster with a content look as if he had not just been the savior of everyone in the room. "Hello sir, my name is Allen Walker. I am sure that you have a lot of questions for me as it seems you are in charge here. I will be pleased to provide you with answers, though I believe it to be a good choice to speak in private." He finished with a blindingly pure smile that made everyone's breath catch. Dumbledore nodded but seemed quite hesitant to leave the hall which the boy instantly picked up on. "Don't worry sir, my eye is a kind of detector for the entities like that of the one which attacked your hall. None are currently near this vicinity, and if one does happen to appear I will inform you and take action. You have my word."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding, "please come. Follow me to my office. Children, you are dismissed to your dorms. Professors, please come join me and Mr. Walker in my office. Firenze… Thank you." All the students filed out in hushed whispers and Firenze simply nodded and left. Dumbledore began down the hall with Allen Walker by his side. Professors close behind.

* * *

The golden trio sat in the Gryffindor common room quietly trying to piece together the newest mystery on campus. Who was this powerful boy named Allen Walker? Where did he come from? What was that thing he destroyed? Are there more? Ron looked shaken up, "I think that he can't be trusted." Hermione gave him an exasperating glare, "And why is that Ronald?"

"Did you not see his face!?"

"Why must you judge others based on appearance plus he saved all of our lives. I think we owe him much more than our acceptance."

"You just think that he is quite the looker. Plus you want to add him to your charity list. With all those scars I bet you're just excited to become his friend aren't you?"

"Ronald!" She looked ready to explode. "How could you!?"

Harry decided he had enough. "That's it guys. Enough. If anything is truly wrong with him then Dumbledore will tell us."

The other two simply nodded. There was nothing that they could do anyway. Were they supposed to simply barge into the headmaster's office demanding to know what is going on?

* * *

Inside headmaster Dumbledore's office sat Allen Walker comfortably on a chair in front of all the professors. He took a glance around the room as if inspecting every inch of it and committing it to memory then he turned to the professors before him. "Would you like me to explain first or would you like to ask questions?" The professors looked to the wise headmaster and he nodded, "Why don't you begin Mr. Walker?"

"Very Well sir. Though I do warn it may be a while. Have you any idea what an exorcist does?"

The professors looked at him curiously. Dumbledore simply looked thoughtful, "Not really I am afraid. Is that what you are?"

"Yes, but I am not the kind that goes around with holy water. An exorcist is someone who holds and wields the power of innocence. It is, put in simple terms, the light. But of course there is always darkness to balance out the light. The dark matter comes in the form of Akuma. They are machines made of a soul, grief, and loss. Exorcists exist to release the souls like I did with the one in your hall, essentially 'killing it'. Now these Akuma don't just randomly come about. There is a man whom we exorcists call the millennium earl for he surpasses time. He creates them by coming to those who mourn for a lost loved one and trick them into calling out their name with the notion that their loved one will return. This is true but the soul returns only to be in a form like the one you saw earlier. The machine, or Akuma, then takes the one who was mourning and wears their skin, killing said person."

Every professor's face was either showing disgust or shock. The headmaster an interesting mix of the two.

"Now the Millennium Earl is not alone. He has 13 other family members called Noah, the first twelve contribute to the killing of humans. They are all in search for innocence. The light matter. They are trying their best to wipe it from the universe so that nothing stands in their way from taking the world. Of course as an exorcist my job is to defeat the Noah, the Akuma, and find innocence. Sometimes it can be found in its raw form as a simple glowing sphere, and other times it has attached itself to an object like a watch, pair of shoes, or sword that can be wielded in a fight against the dark matter. Then there is the rarest type like me. The parasite type. Which is the innocence actually becoming one with the holder's body, in my case, my arm. Now exorcists work under an organization called the Black Order which is a branch of the Vatican. Yes, the pope is in charge of all exorcists as we are basically property. I was assigned by my supervisor Komui Lee to come here and protect all staff and students as it seems there is innocence present in this general area. That is why you have been attacked. I first was simply hoping to stay around the boundaries of the school as too not disturb your teachings. But to my dismay it seems that the innocence location is somewhere on your grounds and the attacks will not stop until I retrieve it."

All of the professors nodded in unison and the headmaster asked, "Is it possible for us to make contact with this Mr. Lee?"

Allen smiled softly and nodded. "of course. Timcampy!" Next thing the wizards knew a small golden ball with wings and a tail was floating in front of Allen. He smiled kindly at the small creature. "This is Timcampy-Tim for short. He is a golem, the Black Order uses them as communication devices though mine is a little more…lively." The golem, Timcampy, turned to the wizards and actually smiled showing two rows of sharp teeth. "He has recording abilities unlike other golems and he can project messages and previous recordings as holograms. He can also hold small items within him and grow to ten times this size. He is quite interesting, and though a machine, he has become one of my dearest friends. However odd that may sound." The wizards could simply nod and even some smile as they saw the deep bond between the mechanical orb and the boy.

"Please connect to Supervisor Komui."

The wizards heard static as the golem followed orders from the white haired exorcist. "Walker. Is that you?" A man's voice resounded from the golem, obvious Asian accent present. "Yes supervisor it's me. I am currently with the professors and headmaster from Hogwarts. They have had two attacks on the grounds, but they were only level ones. I have also taken the liberty of explaining exorcists, innocence, and Noahs to them as they are becoming involved. If you would please just confirm this to them and maybe settle any doubts they may have it would be greatly appreciated." There was a slight pause. "Very Well. Timcampy, would you please project me so that I may speak to the wizards face to face?" Timcampy proceeded to open its mouth and after a few flickers of light the image of a tall Asian man stood before the wizards. He had a white lab coat and a barrette on top of his shoulder length black hair. He smiled and bowed to the room's occupants. "Hello, I am Komui Lee as you know. I am the supervisor of the England Branch of the Black Order as well as the head of the science division. Five days ago I sent Allen Walker on a mission to retrieve innocence from your school as well as help protect your students from Akuma and Noah alike. He is the best we have. Don't let his age fool you. He has the highest synchronization rate ever to be recorded. Plus he has probably been doing this job longer than anyone else currently alive. If you wish for further confirmation on the legitimacy of our organization I'm sure timcampy will be able to connect to the pope's golem and you can discuss this matter further. I am sorry for the brevity of my talk but I must send another group of exorcists on their next mission as well as get in touch with a disconnected exorcist in Rome. So if you will please excuse me, there is a war that needs to be fought and Allen you may answer any of their questions truthfully and fully. Understood? There is no reason to mistrust them." Allen nodded. "Oh and Allen you have access to the ark. You're welcome." The image disappeared and Allen stood there nervously. "Sorry about that. Things are always rushed when it comes to that man. But he is a good leader."

Dumbledore nodded and the professors all looked like they were soaking in all of the information. "Feel free to ask me anything on your mind."

Severus was first. "What is a synchronization rate?" Allen nodded thoughtfully. "Well you see, Innocence must have a certain compatibility with the host. This is measured with the sync rate. The lower the rate the worse off you are and the higher chance of injury. It is like your own wands. You must use your own, right? and it feels odd to use one that isn't your own?" they all nodded. "It is relatively the same, except the result is usually death. For an average exorcist the rate is normally between the percentage of 60 and 75. If you are at 100 percent that makes you what we call a general, and that also means that you are able to have an apprentice. Someone you can teach to use their innocence effectively." Severus looked thoughtful, "This Mr. Lee said you were had the highest sync rate. What is yours?" Allen looked like he was expecting that question and said, "When I first entered the order a few years ago I was at the rate of 85 percent. But you must understand that it is easier for a parasite type to sync with their innocence. Now I am approximately at the rate of 146 percent."

Minerva Mcgonagall asked "How long have you been fighting in this war Allen?" He looked thoughtful. "For almost 10 years" She looked shocked, "How old are you?" He straightened up, "I am not too sure actually, though I think I am around 16 years of age."

Lupin stepped forward, "How do you not know your own age?" Allen looked straight into his eyes. "I was abandoned by my parents when I was born. Those at the orphanage never really knew my birthdate. They just figured it was someday in December since I was found in the middle of a snowstorm. I usually count Christmas as my birthday since it is easy to remember. " The straightforward attitude Allen portrayed when saying this made everyone else feel slightly awkward and apprehensive, but then he smiled kindly. "Please don't pity me though. Without that experience I would have never met someone very important to me."

The professor's faces lightened up at that statement but there was still sadness in their eyes. "Are there any other questions you would like to ask me?" There was a brief moment of silence in the room until Headmaster Dumbledore spoke up, "Before you said that there was 14 Noah in all, correct?" Allen nodded. "And you also said that twelve of them follow the millennium Earl. What about the last one?" Allen smiled a sad smile and something flashed in his eyes for a moment before he began to explain, "Well, there is something you must understand. The Noahs are very powerful beings who, as I said, defy time. But they are not immortal as some come to believe, they are capable of reincarnation. This capability works in odd ways. Basically, if a Noah were to die, which isn't a very often occurrence, his or her trace will disappear for a while because that Noah's DNA and memories are then locked away inside a human. When the Noah is ready, or when the human shows weakness, the Noah will take over the body essentially destroying any trace of the human. Now, the fourteenth Noah was the one who realized the horrid consequences of the Earl's plan and he took on the rest of his family to try and stop it. He succeeded in killing all but two Noahs, the Earl and the twelfth Noah, Road Camelot. He thought that if a Noah was the one to kill the others, then the reincarnation cycle would end. Sadly, he was incorrect. He was then killed by the remaining two Noahs. And like the others that were killed he reincarnated."

Dumbledore looked taken aback, "Then does that mean that he is now on the Exorcist's side of the war?"

Allen looked around the room, glancing at everyone with his deep silver eyes, and sighed, "Well seeing as I am the reincarnation of the fourteenth Noah I would say yes."

There was a mutual gasp within the room, "But you are an exorcist, and a Noah? How can that be? Dark and light…"

"I know, I know, well actually…I don't. I was born with the innocence, and the fourteenth's DNA and memories was thrust upon me at the age of five. I had no say in it. What I do know is that the fourteenth Noah succeeded in finding a way to end the cycle of reincarnation. With my innocence I am able to end the cycle, but it is only because I "

Dumbledore eyed him. "So what does that mean? The fact that you are the fourteenth."

Allen took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "It means that I am not trusted and wanted dead by the Noahs. It means that the Black Order wants me to die immediately after I somehow end this war. It also means that I have an amazing amount of power, especially because the fourteenth and I have come to an agreement after years of internal fighting. We have decided that we have the same goal. To rid the world of dark matter and keep the innocent safe." Allen opened his eyes, determination evident on his face. "So please, allow me to keep your school safe. It will be my duty and my pride."

Every professor in the room looked to Allen in shocked silence. How could such a young boy battle these hardships? Dumbledore smiled and stood from his chair, he calmly walked to stand in front of Allen and put out his hand. "We would be honored to have you protecting the school."

Allen took his hand and looked up smiling; a smile that made everyone's hopes rise, "Thank you sir."

"No young boy. Thank you."

* * *

It was time to go back to the dining hall for dinner and the golden trio was hurrying along trying to see if they could get a glimpse of the strange boy Allen Walker. They walked into the hall expecting to see the young man, but he was nowhere in sight. There was one thing out of place though, above the Headmaster's head a small bat-like creature was fluttering around, the headmaster didn't seem to care or notice though. Neither did the professors.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"How would we know…you are the smart one here." Ron muttered.

"Maybe he will explain it later." Harry reasoned, and right he was for the headmaster promptly stood up. Everyone in the hall silenced their whispers. "Hello everyone, I hope that you guys had a good break in your dormitories. I am sure you are all wondering what this is" He gestured to the black creature above him. "It is called a golem; it is the only mechanical object that is able to work on the school grounds as it is more creature-like than a machine. It was given to me by our guest and savior Allen Walker. That young man will be staying with us for a while as a sort of guard for our school. He is someone we can rely on, I can assure you, and if you are ever in dire need of assistance and none of the professors are present feel free to ask him for a helping hand. He is quite capable. Also, I would like to state that he is aware of our school policies and rules and he is willing to enforce them just as much as any of your professors are. Lastly, I want you to be aware of the fact that you will see Mr. Walker in some of your classes, but he will remain an observer unless of course it is agreed upon by both himself and the professor for his participation. Now that that is out of the way, Tuck in!"

* * *

It became a routine. Every morning Allen Walker would walk into the dining hall and everyone in the room would stare at him as he made his way to the headmaster's place. He would hand Dumbledore an envelope and sometimes the headmaster would give a smaller one back. They always smiled kindly at each other and then Allen would say "good morning" to every professor and he would promptly walk out of the hall. Now it is second nature, but the first time it happened everyone was stunned to even see the strictest professor, Severus Snape, say good morning back in a respectful tone. Some even said that they saw him smile if only for a second. True to what the headmaster said, Allen was sometimes found in a class but he had yet to participate in any of the lessons. Though it did surprise many students as even the most boring of professors, professor Binns, could keep the white haired boy's interest in the classroom. In addition to that Snape seemed to almost enjoy the boy's company.

Today was different though. In the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom taught by Professor Lupin, Allen walker was going to participate. It was the day that they were going to confront the boggart. A creature that shows you your worst fear. Once everyone was lined up in front of the wardrobe and the Ridikulus spell was explained he turned to Allen Walker. "I am curious though, why did you ask to participate today out of all days?" Allen only smiled as all of the students looked to him curiosity in their eyes. "I guess I am simply curious as to what it shows me." Lupin simply nodded and turned the music on, every student had gone through, the last three being Ron seeing a spider, Harry seeing a dementor, and Neville seeing severus snape himself. The last one made Allen chuckle. Now it was his turn. He walked confidently up to the comically dressed professor and waited. It then began to change, taking more time than usual. The first thing that appeared was a tall man with red hair and a white mask that covered half of his face. He was wearing a long coat and he seemed to be smirking at Allen with a silver gun in his hand. All of the students were shocked as they heard a melodious laugh coming from Allen, "That doesn't scare me at all. Are you sure this thing works?" Then the boggart began to spin again morphing into a metal skeleton with the word "mana" on the forehead. "Umm…no, close but no cigar." Then the boggart once again morphed but turned into multiple figures. They all had similar coats on. One girl with dark green hair and a short skirt. A boy with bright red hair and an eye patch. And another boy who seemed of Japanese descent with long black hair up in a ponytail. Then blood came from their mouths as they fell to the floor lifeless. Everyone gasped in shock and looked to Allen with expectant eyes. Was he going to scream? Cry? Walk out of the room? They were all wrong. "This boggart thing is really bad at finding what I am afraid of isn't it. Kind of disappointing really." Lupin looked to him with questioning eyes, how could he not fear this bloody scene? "Oh look, it's going to try again. Let's see if it will get it." The boggart morphed for the last time, but this time it showed nothing. There was only void. It was like there had been nothing there before. "Ah, it finally got it." Allen said with a smile. "Took it a few tries, no?" He then turned to professor Lupin, "thank you for letting me participate, I hope it wasn't too much of an intrusion. I'll be going now." Lupin looked shocked, mirroring all of the students faces. "Wait!" Allen turned around, "Yes sir?"

"I don't understand Mr. Walker, what do you fear? There was nothing…."

"That is just it, I fear nothing sir."

"You have no fear?"

"Of course I have fear. I fear nothing, or I guess more specifically nothingness. The idea of being the only one. The last one. It frightens me to no end." Allen then smiled and left in a few gliding steps.

It was silent in the classroom after that, who knew he had such a fear?

* * *

Inside the Gryffindor common room Harry, Ron, and Hermione were discussing the new threat of Sirius Black and what to do about the fact that he seemed to have it out for Harry. Hermione looked nervous about the whole topic as she was fidgeting with the hem of her robe, "Do you think that he could make it through the barriers surrounding the school?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know, he escaped out of Azkaban. I feel that Hogwarts won't be that much more difficult."

Ron nodded, "especially with the blasted dementors surrounding the school, it just doesn't feel right."

Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes, "I just hope this all ends well."

* * *

Everyone was excited and nervous all at the same time. Classes were cancelled today for the much awaited quidditch game. Slytherin vs Gryffindor. Harry was a nervous wreck. The weather was somewhat gloomy and he was unable to eat much because of his churning stomach. So instead he simply sat there staring at his empty plate trying to go over every single maneuver he had ever learned in his head. That was until he got a tap on the shoulder. He looked up and slowly turned around into the concerned silver eyes of the mysterious Allen Walker, "Sorry to disturb you but you were looking kind of green…nervous?" Harry could only nod. Allen simply smiled kindly and whispered so only Harry, Ron, and Hermione could hear him, "I am sure you will be fine. I have seen you practice and truthfully it is quite the sight. And if anything were to happen you have got many shoulders to lean on here. You are not alone." Allen then straightened back up and said "keep moving forward," with a wink. It wasn't until he reached the head table that everyone else in the dining hall seemed to notice him. The whole way, and even as he was speaking to harry, it was like he was completely invisible. He simply glided across the stone floors. Oddly enough, the simple words that Allen had provided him with gave him the final push he needed to play to his heart's content.

* * *

Harry felt the cold seep through his clothes and skin until it chilled his bones. He remembered this feeling from the train ride here. Another dementor. Next thing he knew he was falling.

Allen acted before anyone else could even process the fact that Harry had begun to lose altitude. From his seat next to Professor Snape he said quietly, "innocence activate: crown clown." Everyone watched in awe as the beautiful white form jumped to unimaginable heights to reach the falling boy. Once they were back on the ground the audience could only watch in horror as more than a dozen dementors surrounded Allen. Harry sat on the floor behind the figure cloaked in white in complete shock. How was this mysterious boy going to handle this if he wasn't a wizard? The stands were completely silent, only to be broken by the beautiful voice coming from none other than Allen walker. He sang a short song that held a melody both sad and beautiful. The dementors froze in place and began to shine as they disintegrated into small ashes which floated off into the whirring wind. Once every last dementor was gone from sight, obliterated, Allen stopped singing. Every student and professor had tears in their eyes. Some openly crying. Such a beautiful song held great sadness, but it also promised hope for the future.

Then the white cloak vanished and Allen turned around to face Harry. He smiled and held out his hand to help him up, "Well, that would have been a nasty fall, don't you think?" All Harry could do was nod, barely registering the tears running down his cheeks. Allen smiled and turned around and began walking away in one graceful sweep, "I've realized this game is maybe a bit dangerous-especially right now." A split second later, Allen was back in his original seat next to professor Snape who simply looked at Allen in utter disbelief. Allen then leaned forward to look into the headmasters crystal blue eyes, "I hope you approve of my actions sir. Those creatures held ill intent for one of your students so I took it upon myself to act. I am sorry if this complicates thing for you."

Dumbledore shook himself out of his shocked state and said, "Not at all my boy, what you did was completely acceptable. Though I do wonder what exactly you did to those dementors. From my knowledge they are impossible to kill." Allen seemed somewhat shocked, "Is that so? I simply stopped their time. In other words, I halted the very thing that keeps then tied to Earth. Therefore they, as well as the souls they had taken before, moved on to wherever you believe souls go after death." Dumbledore simply nodded with a kind smile on his face, "By the way Allen, that song, as well as your voice, was beautiful." Allen Walker then subtly blushed and said a quiet "thank you" before leaning back into his seat.

* * *

Harry was sitting in a daze at the dinner table until Ron tapped his shoulder, "What's wrong mate?"

"I want to thank Allen, but he just seems so beyond our reach- like he is from another world even though he stands right next to us."

Ron nodded knowingly. Hermione then sat down in front of them and as if to confirm the fact that she had overheard what Harry and Ron had said she said, "you know…during dinner he's usually outside right in front of the main doors. I'm sure if you went now you could be back in time for curfew."

Harry nodded his head and got up mumbling "thanks Hermione." He then left the dining hall and made his way to the large front doors. Right when he opened the door he was met with the beautiful sight of Allen Walker sitting on the bottom step staring up at the stars. The wind blew his hair gently across his forehead. Allen turned around and smiled that blinding smile which made the stars seem dull "Hello Harry. How are you." Harry hesitated but said "I am good. Though there is something I need to tell you."

Allen lifted an eyebrow, "…oh?"

Harry gulped, "I just wanted to say thank you for earlier. And not just for the whole saving me thing but the advice too…"

Allen simply smiled "Any time Harry. I'm sure is you had the capabilities you would have done the same thing."

Harry smiled too. He was surprised to find that talking with Allen was calming and almost normal. He didn't even notice Allen rise off of the step until he started to stretch his arms above his head, "Well, we better get going inside no? Don't want you to miss out on your meal, and I have some news for the headmaster."

"Alright." And with a nod they both headed back inside, entering the dining hall together. Harry continued forward but stopped when he realized Allen had fallen back. He looked back to see Allen with a worried scowl looking towards the side window. "Allen…what's…" next thing he knew Allen was gone and he spun around at the scream from their stoic transfiguration teacher.

Allen was standing in front of Dumbledore, with a knife imbedded into his right shoulder. Every one of the professors, including Dumbledore, looked beyond shocked. Then from above there was a sickening cackle as a young girl was sitting on a floating umbrella. She had dark skin and blue spiked hair. But what was really amazing was the stigma that crossed her brow. "Allen-kun! Who knew you would be here! Tykki and I came for the innocence but if I can add you to my collection while we are at it….well, that's good too!" She ended her speech with a sickening wide grin. In addition to that right before Allen a man seemed to emerge from the floor. He had the girl's same ashen skin tone and stigma yet his hair was curly and dark. He looked to be the age of twenty. "Hello shounen…Haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

Allen raised his head, His eyes cold and hard he said in a commanding voice. "Road. Tykki. If you wish to fight we will take this elsewhere. None of these innocents will get hurt." Road simply laughed. "You're no fun Allen-kun! It's more fun when the innocent die!"

Next thing Harry knew Allen was above them in front of Road and he had his sword drawn. He slammed the blunt side into her and with a shocked look on her face she tumbled back into the window and out of the hall. Allen then turned to Tykki, "outside. Now." Tykki only laughed, "That's quite alright with me shounen….you will die anyway and then we will take all of their lives." The man then phased through the wall.

Allen went to the broken window and stood on the sill. He turned back and saw the frightened faces of everyone in the room. He smiled. "Please. Stay here. I made a promise to fight for those who deserve to live. I will uphold that promise." He then jumped through the window.

Professor Snape stood up and made his way to the large doors when he felt Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder, "Severus, we cannot do anything. Our magic holds no power against those beings."

"Then what do we do!? What if the boy dies out there!? No one would be able to say they saw the valiant way he fell!? How will they remember him?"

There was a nudge on Snape's hand and he lifted it only to see Allen Walker's golem "Timcanpy…" The machine opened its mouth and a picture came to life. It showed none other than Allen walker standing outside with his sword drawn and blood seeping down the front of his shirt. They then heard the cackling laugh of Road, "Allen-kun! Why do you fight!? For people you don't even know!"

"Yes shounen…All humans have ever done is made your life a living hell! Join us shounen so we can rid the world of that wretched species."

Allen lunged forward and his sword clashed several times with Tykki's dark magic. Tykki caught Allen by surprise and he was pushed back to road who contorted ropes around Allen's neck with sharpened objects in front of his face. As he fought for breath She cackled. She held her hand up to his temple and a purple spiraled tattoo seemed to cover the side of Allen's face. His eyes seemed to go blank and Road laughed. "There is no way you can escape my nightmare world Allen. You will experience your worst fears!" Then the light in Allen's eyes returned and the tattoo disappeared. "wha-….how?" He looked at her with a cold stare, "Every day of my life I have experienced something that scared the shit out of me. Trust me Road. I know the difference between reality and your little dream world." She fumed, "If you won't join us then we will kill you! It seems that the Earl fears your power!"

Allen was on his knees breathing hard, "As…should…you…" He then lifted his sword and cut the ropes and lunged at Road. There was a moment of deafening silence as the sword pierced her chest. Her eyes grew wide. "Allen-kun…..why?"

"Because even though I have been through hell and back multiple times. It has always, always, been a human's love who brought me back." He then twisted the sword and Road gave a sickening cry as her stigma and ashen skin disappeared. Tears streaked her face. "Thank you Allen. You freed me. Please do the same for my brothers and sisters. And of course Adam."

Allen looked down upon her, tears streaming from his eyes, "Of course. Rest in peace Road." He then twisted his sword once more and she faded to white. Leaving nothing but a beautiful purple rose behind.

Allen turned back to Tykki. His face was also tear streaked, eyes wide. He looked at Allen, "What did you do?"

"I sent her to the afterlife. You will be joining her." Tykki's golden eyes flashed with hatred, "you bastard!"

The fighting ensued. Both Tykki and Allen sustaining detrimental damage. Blood was spilt and no one was sure whose it was. Then Allen got pushed back into the castle wall. Everyone gasped as he had dropped his sword. Tykki went towards the exorcist his dark matter raised to the boy's chest. Tears still spilling from his eyes. "I will kill you. And then I will slaughter every life in this damned school. I will avenge Road's death. I will…." "Allen looked into his golden eyes with sadness and compassion, "you, Tykki Mikk, will do nothing other than die." Then the sword that had been laying meters away embedded itself into tykki's chest from behind. Tykki looked down, "How?"

Allen rose from the rubble, "pure shitty luck." With one final move Allen was behind Tykki, "I will never let them down, no matter how much it hurts me, I will fight. You were an honorable opponent Tykki Mikk. I hope that your rest is peaceful." Tykki's tears spilled over, "Why do you care so deeply for even those who have killed? How can you be so…so…pure?" Allen simply smiled down at Tykki, that blinding white smile, "why…It's the only thing I know how to do." He then twisted the sword, "thank you, shounen." Tears spilled down Allen's cheeks as he reached down to pick up the red rose Tykki left behind. He then walked over the purple one and placed them together. His tears slowed to a stop and he looked up at the stars. A sigh left his lips. He then turned around to face the school and began walking back to the front doors.

That was when Timcanpy shut its mouth. The dining hall was completely silent. Everyone had tears running down their face. The door opened and a smiling Allen Walker entered the hall, he then stopped in his tracks at the tear-stained faces. He sighed, "Leme guess…you saw everything?" Everyone nodded. He let out a humorless chuckle and ran a hand through his snowy white hair, "I am sorry you had to see that. It is definitely not something any of you should have witnessed."

Dumbledore made no movement to wipe his face of the tears that stained it, instead he faced the boy in front of him, "thank you so much Allen…thank you." Allen smiled. "It was nothing sir." Then everyone gasped as he fell to his knees clutching his side, "damn, he got me good there." Allen began to hum the very same song they had heard earlier and his many wounds began to glow. Once the blinding light had faded Allen stood up and sighed, "Well….I don't know about you guys. But I am starving!" His stomach let out an inhuman growl and no one had the strength to hold in their laughter. Even Professor Snape chuckled. Dumbledore rose his voice "of course, let our meal commence!"

That night Allen sat in between the headmaster and Professor Snape and enjoyed the first filling meal he had had in a while. Though the peace wouldn't last long for Timcanpy flew in front of its master and opened to show a projection. In it was a man who resembled Hitler. Allen scowled. "Hello leverrier."

"Trash. Don't you dare speak my name."

"sorry sir." Silence reigned in the hall. Everyone could see Allen's knuckles whitening as he clenched his fists.

"That's better trash. You will be coming here for another evaluation. We don't want you switching sides now do we?"

"No sir. We don't. By the way sir, the noah's Road Kamalot and Tykki Mikk are dead."

"I do not remember the names of those beasts. Those pieces of trash which you resemble. What are their numbers?"

"number nine and twelve."

"I see. Seems like you are good for something. Only number seven and the Earl left. Though I am still looking forward to the day when I can burn your body."

"With all due respect sir, there are children present. If that is all I will be going I must get ready for my evaluation."

"You do that. And make sure you are ready. It will be Hell." The projection died. Allen whispered "I know…." He then stood up from his chair and bowed to the professors and headmaster. "I am sorry but I will have to leave for about two hours. There will be someone else here in my place. His name is Howard Link. He has a stick so far up his butt it isn't even funny so just try to ignore him…." There was a slight pause in which Allen seemed to rethink something, "And don't call him by the name I will. He hates it. But that is exactly why I do it." He then flashed his smile. Dumbledore stood, "…young man, Will you be alright?" Allen hesitated, "No, I won't. But it's nothing worse than I have gone through before." With that Allen began that beautiful song again and a white door opened before him. A man with blond hair and a stiff posture came out. He also had two dots in the middle of his forehead. "Hey two-dots! How are you?" The blond man glared, "Walker. I told you to address me as Link." Allen simply chuckled, "Oh but that is so boring! Anyway, I'll see you later two-dots, try not to frighten my new friends with your glare!" Allen then walked through the gate.

Dumbledore gestured to the man in his hall, "Hello Mr. Link. If you will please come to my office. Everyone off to bed."

* * *

Link sat in front of all of the professors and the Headmaster. Dumbledore began first "Where is Allen?" Link seemed to have been expecting this question, "He is at central. By now, most likely in one of the interrogations/torture rooms." Everyone's face paled. Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Does this take place often?" Link sighed, "every month, though sometimes more if Leverrier feels like it." Dumbledore could hardly contain his anger, "…why?" Link rose an eyebrow, "because he is a noah. What more reason could we need? Good bye Headmaster. The ark will open in twenty minutes in this room. He usually needs water before he begins to talk after his evaluations. I will be circling the grounds." The professors and headmaster watched as the man shut the door behind him. Snape glared at the wooden door, "…damn two-dots." They waited, but it wasn't until thirty minutes had passed did the white door appear once again in front of the headmaster's desk. It was silent for a while as everyone waited, then suddenly Allen's hand shot out of the doorway. Only to be pulled back in. Then another limb, though this time followed by the rest of the body which fell to the floor and the white door disappeared. They rushed to the young boy's body. His breathing was erratic and he was clutching his chest which was covered in blood. Madame Pomfrey stuttered, "I-I don't understand! Why isn't he healing?" The boy opened his eyes, "…water…" It was at his lips within seconds. "….they…used innocence. I…..Can't heal…be-because…" He began to cough up blood. Dumbledore lifted the boy's head, "because you are a Noah." The frail boy solemnly nodded. The darkness claimed him.

* * *

It was breakfast and everyone in the dining hall was quietly gossiping about Allen Walker. The news that he had spent the night in the healing ward astonished most because they had been subject to his remarkable healing abilities. Most of the students were eager to visit him in the medical ward especially a certain scarred boy, yet they were all told by Dumbledore himself that peace and quiet is what Allen truly needs.

Harry sat in between Ron and Neville poking at his oatmeal. All he could do is try and fathom the horrific amount of wounds that befell the warrior who saved his life. Harry pictured Allen near death and gasping for air yet the mental image of him sleeping soundly in a hospital bed was too abnormal and seemed improbable. Albus Dumbledore stood up from his seat and the hall quickly fell silent with every student hoping to hear news of their beloved guardian who was able to even get professor Snape to show concern. "Children, last night Allen Walker was subject to a horrible ordeal. In fact he was wounded with the very thing he cannot heal himself. I must tell you that he is indeed fine. A bit sore perhaps, but fine. It seems that even though he was not able to heal at his normal speed, he still is quite faster than any of us may hope to be." At this many smiles broke out and sighs of relief were heard. Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Now he does not know this, but I will allow all of you to show him the thanks he deserves. I believe that even though you are separated into different houses and bear different colors, you will be able to band together to show him all of Hogwarts' appreciation." At this a roaring cheer broke out throughout the room which echoed off of the walls. "Of course, students, I will be inviting Mr. Walker down for dinner for he predicts that is when he should be back to his normal health. Or at least that is when Madame Pomfrey will allow him to leave." Many chuckled at this knowing the woman's overprotective nature. "By then I hope you will all have something to present to him." With this Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at each other in anticipation. They couldn't wait for these classes to be over.

* * *

"Alright Allen dear, you may leave now. Why don't you go down to the main hall and enjoy dinner." Allen got up from the bed and rolled his shoulders, "Thank you very much ma'am, for everything, but I don't think that will be necessary. I'd hate to intrude." Allen then began to head out only to be stopped with a hand on his shoulder, "young man, if you do not go downstairs and enjoy yourself a meal, then I will keep you here through the weekend. Allen gulped, "Yes Madame Pomfrey. Of course. I'll just be going then" he said with a nervous smile. "Good! I'll see you in a bit. Just have to clean up here." Allen walked out the door and took one final glance at his nurse for the past night to give a grateful smile and a simple nod; he then softly shut the door.

"Timcanpy!" As Allen was walking down the halls he could not help but realize how quiet everything was. Once Tim had answered his call he asked "Where is everyone Tim? I know it is almost dinner time but usually there are at least some students running late." The only thing the white haired boy received was a non-committal flap of wings.

Once Allen reached the door he realized just how quiet the dining hall seemed to be. "Maybe I am too late for dinner" he wondered aloud. But, simply to make sure, he opened the doors and was greeted by a beautiful sight. The whole hall was decorated in an excellent silver and white and every student was dressed to match. As soon as he walked in a choir began to sing the song "boil, boil toil and trouble" enchantingly and many of the other students shot off a number of colorful sparks from their wands to make dancing patterns in the air. There was food laid out for all to enjoy and not one face could be seen without a smile. Even Severus Snape had a very, small smile on his lips. Once all of this died down, and Allen was standing in the entrance awe-struck, Dumbledore rose from his now crystal-white chair and raised his wand only for a silver garland to appear which hung itself from the ceiling to spell "Thank You Allen". Then the headmaster spoke, "Allen Walker. We owe our lives to you. We threw this party together not only to thank you, but to get to know you better as well. Trust me when I say that we know this is not in the least enough to pay you back but we truly hope that you will accept our invitation to our celebration anyway." Allen's eyes watered a bit and he desperately tried to get rid of the lump in his throat, but failed miserably. So he settled on one bright smile and a vigorous nod until he could say faintly, "Of course I will join you. Besides, how else are you going to finish all of that delicious food?" Everyone laughed and the party commenced.

* * *

One month later Allen came into the hall smiling at all the students who said good morning to him. Over the past weeks everyone was much more comfortable around him. Especially a certain golden trio who would visit him every night in front of the Hogwarts entrance before going to bed simply to talk, which was surprisingly easy with the white haired warrior. Today was different though and you could tell that the aura around Allen was changed. He stopped in front of the headmaster with hesitance in his eyes. "Hello sir. I have a question."

Dumbledore looked curiously at Allen and nodded him to go on.

"Well you see, I have collected a great amount of innocence already and I cannot keep it here. Another couple exorcists can come and pick it up to take it back since I still need to stay and make sure that I have collected all of the innocence. So I guess I am asking for your permission to allow two more exorcists on your campus to retrieve the fragments."

Dumbledore smiled, "of course young man. When will they be arriving?"

Allen smiled, "Well they can come right now actually. I just need to open the ark."

The headmaster knowingly nodded already aware of the ark, "Well go on, I believe we are all interested to meet these other exorcists." Allen then realized how silent it was in the hall and how everyone was busy waiting with barely concealed curiosity to meet the other exorcists. Allen chuckled, "very well."

Allen sang the sweet melody he always did and the bright white door appeared only for a flash of red to exit so fast no one knew what it was. They followed it as it moved quickly towards Allen who was tackled to the ground. Laying on top of Allen with fake tears in his eyes was a boy who looked to be about 18. He had bright red hair held up by a green bandana and an eye patch. Some recognized him as one of the figures the boggart had showed lifeless months ago when Allen had been confronting his fear. "Alleeeen! I missed you so much! Why have you been gone so long! You left me with Yu, Moyashi-chan! How could you!?" Allen glared half-heartedly and said, "My name is Allen not Moyashi, Lavi!"

As everyone was looking at the amusing scene they had yet to notice the tall Japanese man with long dark hair who was also shown by the boggart. He walked up behind the red head called Lavi and picked him up by the collar. "And I told you not to call me by my first name baka usagi!" The man seemed about 18 as well and he had a cold stoic face. Lavi pouted, "But your reactions are so funny Yu!"

The boy, apparently named Yu, growled out, "My name is Kanda! It's Kanda you impossible rabbit!"

Allen rose from the ground, dusted off of his pants and shirt and cleared his throat. "Could you two please refrain from arguing? I swear, sometime I wonder why I am the youngest." This earned him a simple "che" from Kanda and a pout and "whatever you say" from Lavi. Allen shook his head with a small smile on his face, he then looked up to the headmaster and smiled, "Headmaster, this is Lavi Bookman, and Yu Kanda. But only call Kanda 'Kanda' unless you want to end up in the hospital wing like Lavi has plenty of times."

Lavi smiled mischievously, "Hey you are just jealous that you are nowhere as daring as I, the wonderfully amazing Lavi." This earned a chuckle from everyone in the room. The contrasts of the trio were striking, both in appearance and in personality. Yet they seemed to complement each other greatly. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "it is nice to meet you two. Welcome to our humble school."

Lavi's eyes shone with curiosity, "Excuse me sir but do you have a library?" Dumbledore looked startled but nodded. Lavi then turned to Allen with a pleading look, dove to his knees, interlocked his fingers in front of his chest, and began to tear up, "Please Allen! Please! I want to read! I haven't found a book I haven't already read in ages! Please. Please. Please. Pleeeease!" Kanda then proceeded to smack him in the back of the head, "Shut it Baka Usagi. We are here on business." Lavi then turned to him with a smile, "But I have such little information on the wizarding world! I only know the basics!"

Allen sighed and ran a hand through his hair; he looked to Dumbledore who seemed to be enjoying the interactions. "You may go read for a while; I have no problems with it." Lavi then proceeded to cheer as Allen shook his head, "Sir, no offence, but you have just created a monster." Everyone laughed, whether at Allen's remark or Lavi's happy dancing, no one knew. Kanda then looked to Allen, "So Moyashi," Allen's eye twitched, "where is the innocence."

Allen took a deep breath, "First of all Bakanda, the name is Allen. Second, the innocence is in my room." Kanda scoffed, "Well hurry up. The faster I get it the faster I can get away from all these stick waving crazies." Allen glared at him, "Have you forgotten Kanda that you too wave a stick around." Kanda scoffed, "It is not a stick. It is a sword and so much more." Allen smiled, "Their 'sticks' are wands and they are 'so much more'" Kanda simply looked away, "che, whatever Moyashi."

Dumbledore's eyes shone with pride as he heard Allen defend wizards.

Allen's room was simple yet elegant. It was completely monochrome. The comforter was black while the pillows were white and the headrest was black with silver designs. The walls were silver with black baseboards and the ceiling was black with silver stars that Dumbledore bewitched to twinkle. It was a room that seemed to reflect Allen's appearance, exotically beautiful. Kanda and Allen entered and Kanda scoffed, "of course" he mumbled under his breath. Allen shot him a glare, "what? You have a problem with my room?" Kanda looked out the window in the corner, "che." Allen just sighed and walked over to the desk in his room and opened the bottom drawer. He took out a velvet bag and tossed it to Kanda who caught it easily without taking his eyes away from the window. Allen sat on the chair in front of his desk and Kanda didn't move or say anything for a moment until, "you almost done here?" Allen looked up from his gloved hands that were on his lap and stared at kanda for a moment before deciding what exactly Kanda meant by 'here', he then said, "yes, I should be returning back to headquarters soon." Kanda nodded then turned around to look straight into silver eyes, "Don't get too attached. You always do." He then walked out of the room, most likely back to the ark to get back to the order. Allen frowned and exhaled, lowering his head onto his hands, "I do don't I."

Hermionie, Ron, and Harry were staring wide-eyed at the red head currently in the library. He had stacks upon stacks of books surrounding him and was going through one in the matter of minutes. Flipping pages quickly and his eyes darting back and forth. Whenever someone tried to say something to him, he would completely ignore them and continue reading. Ron looked miffed, "Is he deaf?" Hermione sighed, "I just wanted to ask him about his job and where Allen is from." Harry scratched the back of his head, "Well he looks pretty focused, maybe we should ask him later." Ron turned to Hermione, "Looks like it is possible to find a bigger bookworm then you." Hermione huffed, "Whatever Ronald." The golden trio then turned around at the sound of footsteps approaching. It was Allen. The trio flashed him a smile which he returned before asking, "Where is…." With the trailing of his question Allen looked above their heads and saw towers of books, "never mind, found him." Harry looked to Allen, "Is he always like this?" Allen sighed exasperatedly, "unfortunately, yes." Allen then walked up to Lavi and managed to weave his way through the maze of novels to tap the red head's shoulder. Lavi didn't move. Allen tapped him again. Lavi didn't move. Allen rolled his eyes and picked up one of the biggest books on the stack behind him. He then lifted it above Lavi's head and the golden trio's eyes widened once more as Allen let go of the book. The following thump and cry of pain echoed throughout the library leaving Lavi on the floor rubbing his head and glaring at Allen. "Moyashi-chan! What was that for?" Allen rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to relieve the oncoming headache, "Lavi, my name is Allen and Kanda already left. Don't you think you should be going now too?" Lavi's single green eye widened and began to tear up, "Yu-chan left me?! He is so cruel! Why can't I stay here with you Moyashi-chan?" As if on cue Allen yelled "Don't call me that!" at the same time a deeper voice from behind the golden trio said the same. Lavi looked up, eyes sparkling in happiness, "You didn't leave me! I knew you cared Yu-chan!" Kanda scoffed, "I did leave. The only reason I came back is because Lenalee threatened to start crying if I didn't come back and get you." Lavi and Allen shivered simultaneously saying, "She's scary." Kanda nodded. Then lavi turned to Allen with tears in his eyes, "I will miss you Moyashi-chan! So much!" Allen simply sighed and patted his red unruly hair, "yeah, yeah." Then Kanda proceeded to grab the collar of Lavi's coat and drag him out of the library. Allen turned to the amused golden trio, "Why don't we head to the dining hall so I can open another gate?" They nodded. On the way down the halls, following the sounds of a whining Lavi and an annoyed Kanda, Harry asked Allen, "Who is Lenalee? And why is she so scary?" Allen chuckled, "She is another soldier where I am from and she is not that scary. She is actually one of the nicest people I know. What is scary is her brother, who also happens to be our supervisor. He loves his sister, to the point of being super overprotective, and if he found out one of us made his precious little sister cry…we'd be done for" Allen shivered. The golden trio could not hold in their laughter. Once they calmed Ron asked, "So, we have seen you in action. What can they do?" pointing to the two exorcists down the hall. Allen looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well, Kanda has a sword, obviously, and he uses that to fight. He is very fast and always strikes the weakest point on his enemy ending the battle quickly. Lavi has a hammer that can grow to any size he pleases whilst remaining the same weight in his hands. He is very strategic even though his weapon is blunt. They are both great soldiers and have done plenty to help the cause" Hermione looked up to Allen, "What is that cause exactly?" Allen looked back at her, never ceasing in his graceful walk, "To protect the innocent. To free the pitiful. To follow our own path." Harry, Hermione, and Ron all were silenced by simple yet profound words of Allen Walker.

* * *

In the dining hall all the students were seated in their respective places, leaning over in their spots so that they could see the uniformed exorcists depart through the beautiful ark Allen conjures. The three warriors were standing in front of the professors table when Allen turned to his comrades, "Ready?" Lavi yelled, "No! I didn't get to read everything! I had fifteen more books left!" Kanda growled, "Shut up Baka Usagi. We're ready Moyashi. Get us out of here." Allen chuckled, "My pleasure Bakanda. And Lavi, check my library for books if you're so desperate." Lavi's smile was instant, "thank you Moyashi-chan! You are the best"

Allen shook his head before he began humming the same song that has already enchanted all of the witches and wizards. The pure white gate appeared and Allen turned to Lavi and Kanda, "Bye guys, I'll see you soon. Tell everyone I said hello."

With a nod Kanda stepped through the gate. Lavi looked into Allen's eyes for a moment, "please come back safe Allen. Even If you are more powerful than we could ever hope to become, we still worry" he hugged the white haired exorcist tightly "Don't forget that there are still those who know the true you."

Allen nodded with a sad smile on his face, "Thank you." Lavi stepped through the gate with one final bow to the students and professors. The gate disappeared and Allen turned to Dumbledore, "Thank you for allowing them to come through sir, it was nice to see them again." Dumbledore nodded, "Of course young man. They were quite interesting"

Allen chuckled, More so than you could ever know."

* * *

For the next few weeks the days passed as they normally would, until Allen was walking along the edges of the forbidden forest and stopped abruptly. He heard a shuffling in the distance which wasn't uncommon but the aura it held wasn't dangerous which was odd. Allen stayed still and silent as the shuffling became louder, he soon identified it as a four legged animal walking through the underbrush. One minute later a black dog was a mere two feet in front of Allen. The dog did not see Allen at first, but when it did, it looked genuinely startled. Allen raised an eyebrow as the dog seemed to react like a human when it inhaled briskly. Allen placed his hands in his pocket and the dog tensed. Allen slowly brought out a roast beef sandwich he had been saving for lunch. The dogs eyes brightened and its stomach growled. Allen chuckled, "Come on. You must be starving." The black dog paused for a moment before quickly walking to eat the sandwich out of Allen's hand. Once the sandwich was gone the dog sat down and tilted its head to the left as if to ask for more. Allen sighed, "Ya'know, if you were to show your true self you could eat the other sandwich I have with your own hands." The dog's eyes widened before it lowered its head. Allen rubbed the top off his head, "I know you are not a threat. I can tell. I think I know who you are if my research in the castle proves correct. If you are truly Sirius Black, I do not believe you killed those people. In fact, Dumbledore believes in your innocence as well. Why hide any longer? It is just suspicious. The best thing to do is prove yourself and you aren't going to do that by roaming around as a black dog." Allen chuckled, standing up. The black dog looked up at Allen and looked back into the school before morphing into a tall man with scraggly black hair and kind yet troubled eyes. Allen smiled and handed Sirius another sandwich. Before Sirius could bring the meal to his lips he stopped, "How?" Allen simply shrugged, "Not everything is and it seems."

Once Sirius was done eating the sandwich and said his thanks he turned to Allen, "What now?"

Allen looked up to the sky, "Well, in the end that is up to you. But if you would like I can take you to Dumbledore to speak. I have a feeling he knows you are a kind man Mr. Black." Sirius looked hesitant but nodded his head nonetheless. Allen looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, " We should probably avoid any contact with the students. Just to be safe. If you don't mind, since apparition is impossible here, please use my methods." Allen then began to sing that beautiful song that reminded him of better times and the hope that once filled his heart. Sirius gasped when the crystal like door appeared in front of the two, "What is that?"

"It is a gate. One that will bring us straight into the headmasters office," he held out his hand, " if you will please come, I would be very grateful. It is time to clear up this horrid mistake." Sirius hesitated before grabbing the gloved small, yet notably strong, hand and stepping through the gate.

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting on his desk chair deep in thought when the white gate appeared before him. He wondered what could be the meaning of opening the gate straight into his office. With bated breath, Dumbledore waited, hoping that he would not receive unfortunate news from whomever stepped through the gate. In one blinding flash of light, Allen emerged with a the convict Sirius Black. The animagus looked gaunt with pale translucent skin and his cheekbones too prominent. His blue eyes seemed dull and without hope.

Dumbledore rose an eyebrow delicately, "Allen, what is the meaning of this?"

Allen rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry to barge in here sir, but I figured this situation proves important. I found Sirius Black on the grounds in his animagus form."

Dumbledore nodded, "Ah, I see. And I assume there is a reason why you have not tried to, nor have you needed to apprehend him."

Allen looked into the wizened wizard's eyes, "I believe he is innocent sir and I am sure he is willing to take veritaserum seeing as his trial is nonexistent."

Albus looked over to Sirius who had been silent throughout the entirety of the exchange, "Are you willing to subject yourself to the truth serum ?"

Sirius seemed to startle in being addressed at first, but then he straightened his back and squared his shoulders, his eyes gaining a light long gone "Yes, I am."

* * *

A/N: So this is my first story! Please don't be too judgmental (though I do like constructive criticism). However, I beg you not to get angry if I do not take your advice. I hope you enjoyed this story! As you can probably tell my formatting still needs a bit work. I am trying to get used to the way everything on FF works right now so bear with me please! R&R!


End file.
